Why Were You Avoiding Me?
by Anya Roma
Summary: This is a short story taking place after Tohru Honda falls from the cliff. There is a spoiler referencing towards what happens later on in the Manga Series "Fruit Basket". Read at your own risk. I do not own Fruit Baskets, Natsuki Takaya owns it.
1. Chapter 1

"Help! Somebody help!" Akito yelled from a distance. In the matter of moments, three bodies appeared next to the source of the voice.

"What happened?" Shigure, the taller of the three, questioned.

"Help! She fell from the cliff! Help her!" Akito answered, clearly scared and worry. The other two raced down to the bottom of the cliff, only to find her out cold.

"You stay here, I'll go call 911." Yuki mentioned, leaving Kyou kneeling by the unconscious girl, crying.

* * *

~ a few hours later ~

"You can go in and see her, but only one at a time... for now." the doctor said, while walking out of the mentioned person's room. A girl with long black hair raced into the room as soon as the doctor left.

* * *

~ at the main house ~

"I didn't do it! It's not my fault!" Akito cried. Shigure stood across the room, quietly listening to the person cry.

"You know..." Shigure started to walk closer to the crying person.

"I believe that you didn't push her off the cliff." Akito looked up, to see Shigure standing right in front of her.

"You know..." Shigure started as he knelt before her.

"that I have always been by your side." Shigure leaned closer.

"You know I have always..." Gently, tenderly kissing her, Shigure finished, "loved you."

Akito broke the kiss and replied, "I love you too. It just seemed that for a long time, you have been distancing yourself from me, to the point where you slept with HER!"

Shigure smirked, "Jealous are we?"

Akito glared, "A little." then kissed him.

* * *

~ a few hours later, at the hospital ~

"May I come in?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded, as the boy walked in with a bouquet of wild flowers.

"How are you feeling?" Tohru raised her thumb and tilted it to the side.

"Ah, not so well, I see."

* * *

~ Tohru's POV ~

'Kyou! It's Kyou!' She thought, as she kissed him.

* * *

~ reality ~

Yuki was shocked as she kissed him. He knew that she wasn't kissing Kyou, but he couldn't stop encouraging the kiss.

'Stupid cat.' Was the only thing he thought before it occured to him that this was wrong. She stared at him, as he pulled away from her.

* * *

~ the girl's POV ~

Silver hair, purple eyes, blue shirt... Yuki! I kissed Yuki!

* * *

~ reality ~

She started to cry, as Yuki left, guilty of what he just let happen. He knew that she would never look at him the same way again, he doesn't blame her either.

* * *

~ a week later ~

"Tohru! Tohru!" A voice called, as he chased after her. She continued to run, afraid to look him in the face after what had happened between her and Yuki. She started to slow down, as soon as she thought that she had lost him. Thinking back to what happened a week ago between Yuki and her, she didn't have the guts to face him for she was afraid that if he knew, he would hate her.

"I found you!" the voice exclaimed, causing her to jump.

"Sorry did I scare you?"

Tohru nodded, "Why were you avoiding me?"

"Thought you would be mad, that's why I was avoiding you."

"Why would I be mad?" Kyou asked.

"I thought you knew, about what happened..." Tohru answered, while avoiding eye contact, "between Yuki and me." Tohru continued not to look at Kyou's face, afraid to see his anger and hurt.

"What happened between you and Yuki?" Kyou questioned, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

There was a pause, "We kissed." Tears began to fall down her face, as she tried not to cry. Kyou stood still for a moment, shocked at the news.

"I'm sorry. When we kissed, it was a few hours after the doctor said I could have visitors. I thought it was you, until after I could see straight, I found out that it was Yuki. I'm..."

Kyou kissed her, silencing her apology. Tohru, pushed him back, surprising him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Tohru asked.

"Because I couldn't stand to see you cry, I'm sorry." Kyou replied, his face turning red. She giggled, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him close to her. He, in-return, wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Leaning in, their lips connected with a kiss they have both been waiting for.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Thank you readers for viewing this story. This was meant to be just a short story. I recommend reading Fruit Baskets if you are interested in knowing what happens after. Again, thank you!


End file.
